La amenaza Von Voltaire
by any-pg
Summary: Conrad y Wolfram han conseguido hacer enojar a Gwendal, él tiene preparado hacer pagar a sus hermanos lo que han hecho con un castigo bastante peculiar que traerá consigo impredecibles consecuencias.
1. El castigo

La amenaza Von Voltaire

Capítulo 1

Transcurría un día más en Nuevo Makoku, gracias al buen gobierno del nuevo Maou, Shibuya Yuuri, y sus ayudantes más cercanos, el país se encontraba en medio de una estabilidad que no se había visto en décadas; por lo que los habitantes y en especial los soldados de todos los rangos tenían más tiempo para dedicar a sus familias y sus pasatiempos. Tal es el caso de un militar de alto rango, un príncipe egoísta y mimado de rostro angelical, al que se le podía perdonar casi todo si regalaba un sonrisa y un puchero de disculpa, claro que también poseía un orgullo y una actitud autoritaria sin igual.

Después de su entrenamiento y luego de una buena comida se dio tiempo para dedicarse a su pasatiempo favorito: la pintura. Recorría el castillo pacto de sangre en busca de inspiración, para ver a quien más utilizaría como modelo. Esto lo hacía ya que su prometido Yuuri, se negaba rotundamente a posar para él en su proyecto de desnudo artístico.

\- Su excelencia, buenas tardes-. Saludó Yozak quien también caminaba por los pasillos y se topó con el rubio.

\- Ah Yozak, buenas tardes. Es raro verte por aquí y no en una misión secreta o algún trabajo para mi aniue-. Dijo Wolfram, lo que provocó un largo suspiro en el otro.

\- Si, las cosas están un poco aburridas últimamente. No es que me queje, la paz que se vive actualmente nos beneficia a todos, pero yo soy más bien.. como decirlo… un hombre de acción-.

\- Ya estas con lo mismo otra vez.. "hombre de acción"-. Habló una voz amable justo detrás de Yozak, aunque se notaba el tono de burla y de camaradería a la vez.

\- ¡Capitán!-. Exclamó Yozak, aunque sonrió ante la broma. – Sé que tú te entretienes haciendo de niñero, pero eso a mí no me va-.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Cómo que niñero? Yo soy lo bastante grande para cuidarme solo y además me estoy volviendo muy bueno con la espada-. Reclamó Yuuri lo que provocó una breve carcajada en todos.

\- Si estás aburrido puedes hacer de modelo para Wolfram, por lo que veo aún no ha encontrado a alguien que lo haga-. Sugirió Conrad pero rápidamente fue descartado por Yozak.

\- No, no, no, no.. eso de estar inmóvil durante horas es aún más aburrido que vagabundear por allí, olvídense de mí-.

\- Yozak,¿ tú también has modelado para Wolfram?-. Preguntó Yuuri.

\- Sí, pero con ropa, eso de la pintura erótica solo se lo ha propuesto a usted bocchan-. Aclaró el mayor.

\- ¡No es pintura erótica! ¡Es un desnudo artístico! -. Se quejó Wolfram. – Pero ustedes no saben de arte, estoy seguro que aniue si me entendería, él también tiene alma de artista como yo-.

\- No estoy seguro que lo que ustedes hacen pueda ser considerado arte-. Se quejó Conrad.

\- ¡¿Qué?¡-. Wolfram empezaba a ponerse de mal humor.

\- Nada, nada, no dije nada-. Se disculpó el hermano mayor, sonriendo de manera encantadora.

\- ¿Pero que acaso su excelencia no ha hecho ya pinturas de todos los habitantes del castillo?-. Interrumpió Yozak para distraer su atención.

\- Si, ya he retratado a todos, incluso varias veces. Creo que ya no hay nadie a quien hacerle una pintura-. Se entristeció un poco el rubio.

\- Wolfram ¿solo haces pinturas de personas?-. Preguntó Yuuri, que por alguna razón no quería ver triste al de ojos verdes.

\- Si, ¿Por qué querría pintar algo que no sean personas? Solo las personas pueden ver sus propios retratos.

\- Esta lógica mazoku es algo extraña-. Murmuró Yuuri. – Wolfram, en la tierra, los pintores famosos hacen cuadros de paisajes o incluso cosas.

\- ¿Por qué?-. La expresión de Wolfram denotaba cierta confusión, pero también intriga.

\- Bueno, es difícil de explicar para alguien como yo, que es más deportista que artista.. pero, verás.. a veces, las cosas y los lugares guardan ciertas emociones para alguien. Cuando tú haces algo con todo tu esfuerzo se suele decir "pones el alma en ello", por lo que si haces una pintura de algo importante para alguien, puedes retratar el alma de esa persona.. el alma que puso en los objetos. ¿Entiendes?-.

\- Si-. Afirmo Wolfram y su rostro se iluminó de alegría. Con entusiasmo rodeo el cuello de Yuuri y lo abrazo fuerte. – ¡Gracias! Me has dado una nueva fuente de inspiración-. Lo soltó cuando sintió que el otro se quedaba sin aire y empezó a correr por el pasillo.

\- Wolfram espera, ¿Qué vas a hacer?-. Le preguntó Conrad elevando la voz debido a que el rubio se alejaba de ellos.

\- Buscaré algo en la habitación de mi aniue-. Alcanzó a contestar mientras seguía su camino hacia la habitación de Gwendal.

\- ¿Qué?, ¡No!-. El castaño corrió tras su hermano menor ante la sorpresa de Yuuri, quien volteó a ver a Yozak; pero este no parecía sorprendido, simplemente tenía una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

\- ¿Qué sucede?-. Preguntó el pelinegro.

\- Todavía nada, pero si tenemos suerte, se armará un buen lio que nos quitará el aburrimiento en un piz paz-. Tomo al maou por la muñeca y lo arrastró por el mismo camino que segundos antes recorrieron los hijos de Cecile.

Cuando llegaron a su destino se encontraron con la puerta de la habitación de Gwendal abierta y dentro los hermanos discutían, mientras Wolfram tomaba cosas de un estante lleno de muñecos de dudosa identidad y cosas monas que el hermano mayor solía coleccionar.

Yuuri nunca había estado allí, de hecho había escuchado de las doncellas del castillo, que Gwendal ni siquiera les permitía hacer la limpieza del cuarto, era el mismo quien se encargaba de mantener todo limpio y en orden.

\- ¡Wolfram deja eso! ¿Qué harás si Gwendal descubre que estuviste manoseando sus cosas? Ya sabes cómo es-.

\- No pasa nada, haré una pintura muy bonita con las cosas en las que él ha puesto su alma y se la regalaré en su cumpleaños que está muy próximo. Estará tan contento que ni reclamará el que hayamos tomado sus cosas-.

\- "Hayamos tomado"… No me involucres en esto-. Se excluyó el castaño.

\- ¡Vamos Conrad! También pondré tu nombre en el regalo-.

\- Tampoco me incluyas en eso porfavor-.

\- Toma este mapache (en realidad es un gato), este lagarto (un intento de perrito) y esta oruga (un oso según Gwendal)-. Wolfram empezó a llenar los brazos de Conrad aún en contra de las quejas de este.

\- Wolfram de verdad vámonos ya, ¿no recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez?-. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo haciéndolo estremecerse.

\- Solo unas cositas más-. El rubio utilizó el primer nivel del estante como escalón para ver las cosas que estaban más arriba en el mueble.

\- ¡Baja de allí! ¡Te caerás y romperás algo!-. Le ordenó a su hermano menor.

\- Conrad, mira esto-. Alargó su mano para tomar una cajita que estaba en un rincón del nivel más alto, se la enseñó a su hermano que la reconoció enseguida. Era una caja pequeña coloreada a mano con crayolas de diversos colores y un trazo bastante irregular e infantil, además estaba decorada con semillas, papeles, brillantina y multitud de materiales vistosos.

\- No puedo creer que aún tenga algo así-. Por un momento esbozó una sonrisa pero rápidamente volvió su gesto de preocupación. – ¡Déjala donde estaba, no vayas a romperla! -. Se acercó hasta Wolfram y aún con sus brazos semi ocupados trato de quitarle la caja a su hermano sin que este hubiera bajado aún del mueble.

\- ¡Basta no voy a romperla!-. forcejeó el rubio.

\- ¡Si te digo que la dejes la dejas! Obedece Wolfram-. Dijo autoritario el hermano mayor.

\- ¡¿Qué sucede aquí?!-. Se escuchó la voz fuerte y amenazante de Gwendal que estaba justo en la entrada de la habitación observando la escena y a todos los intrusos en su cuarto, donde TODOS absolutamente TODOS tenían prohibida la entrada.

No hizo falta que nadie respondiera, un crack resonó cuando un objeto se estrelló contra el piso y se hizo añicos regando su contenido por todo el cuarto. Para Yuuri todo ocurrió a una velocidad vertiginosa, en menos de un segundo todo había terminado, pero para los hermanos fue un momento que transcurría como en cámara lenta y ellos estaban paralizados sin poder hacer nada, sin poder moverse ni un centímetro.

La repentina llegada de Gwendal sorprendió a sus dos hermanos menores, la caja por la que ambos estuvieron forcejando se resbaló de las manos de ambos y cayó al piso haciéndose pedazos. A Gwendal le tomó unos segundos asimilar todo, vio a los rostros de todos, los pedazos de su amado tesoro en el piso y su contenido regado por todas partes. Su cara reflejó su enojo, apretó los puños y clavó su peligrosa mirada sobre sus dos hermanos. Por instinto Yuuri y Yozak se hicieron a un lado dejando el paso libre a Gwendal.

\- Conrad, lo siento mucho, debí hacerte caso… te quiero hermano-. Dijo el rubio temblando y dando un paso atrás mientras Gwendal se acercaba.

\- ¡No digas eso ahora!.. suena a despedida. Ya somos mayores así que no puede atraparnos a los dos al mismo tiempo.. ¡Corre! -. Ordenó el castaño y ambos salieron disparados hacia adelante, y cuando Gwendal había fijado su objetivo, los hermanos menores cambiaron de lugar y escaparon justo en ese segundo que consiguieron al desorientarlo, cuando estuvieron en el pasillo los dos se separaron y huyeron en dirección contraria. Gwendal dio la media vuelta y sin dudarlo mucho, corrió tras Conrad y se perdieron de vista rápidamente. Yuuri también salió con rapidez y siguió a Wolfram, Yozak hizo lo mismo pero no tuvieron que ir muy lejos, justo al doblar la esquina se encontraron con el chico que estaba aferrado a la cintura de Anishina quien no estaba muy sorprendida.

\- ¿Qué has hecho ahora?-. Interrogó la pelirroja quien de pura casualidad se dirigía junto a Greta hacia la terraza para tomar té y galletas.

\- Rompí algo importante-. Reconoció Wolfram

\- Pues me sorprende que Gwendal no te haya atrapado ya-. Dijo la chica mirando a todos lados, pero ni rastro de su amigo de la infancia.

\- Es que Conrad también lo rompió .. lo rompimos los dos-.

\- Vaya, así que es eso. Ni hablar, el será el primero en sentir su ira. En fin, ya nos daremos cuenta cuando eso suceda. Vamos Greta, nos esperan para el té-. Se zafó del agarre de Wolfram y estaba dispuesta a seguir su camino sin mayor preocupación pero el rubio no se apartó mucho de ella y tomo el mismo camino.

\- Wolfram ¿qué sucede? ¿De verdad tienes tanto miedo de Gwendal?-. Preguntó Yuuri que caminaba junto a su prometido. Nunca le había visto tener miedo de nada ni de nadie, era un chico orgulloso y valiente a quien admiraba mucho, aunque tampoco le desagradaba esta nueva faceta: temeroso y frágil, parecía un gatito asustado al que deseaba proteger, pero debía reconocer también que Gwendal si daba miedo, aunque al paso del tiempo fue conociéndolo mejor y eso se fue acabando, por lo que ahora le resultaba completamente desconcertante que sus hermanos, quienes lo conocían mejor que nadie, le tuvieran ese terror.

\- Es difícil de explicar.. no entenderías la clase de sufrimiento a la que estaríamos expuestos si nos llega a atrapar. Mi única esperanza ahora es escapar de él el tiempo suficiente para que se le pase el enojo-. Suspiró abatido – Aunque con aniue no se sabe, puede guardar su enojo mucho tiempo y atacar cuando menos te lo esperas-.

Llegaron a la terraza y se sentaron en la mesa donde ya estaban las doncellas del castillo esperándolos con té y bocadillos. También estaba Cecile que los saludó alegremente apenas los vio.

\- Qué alegría que nos acompañen tan guapos chicos a tomar el té.. aahh.. Wolfram, ¿qué te sucede? Tienes un semblante fatal, eso no va para nada con tu hermoso rostro-. Dijo la deslumbrante rubia reparando en su hijo menor.

Wolfram iba a responder pero un movimiento repentino entre los arbustos que estaban cerca captó la atención de todos. Con algunos rasguños y con algo de tierra en su uniforme vieron a Conrad salir de un hueco entre las hojas.

\- ¿Lograste escapar? Vaya que lástima-. Después de soltar esa frase Yozak se dejó caer en una silla y tomo un panecillo que mordió con desgano y desilusión.

\- Gracias, es bueno saber que cuento con tu apoyo-. Dijo Conrad sacudiéndose la ropa y tomando asiento justo al lado de su madre.

\- Conrad pero ¿qué hacías entre los arbustos?-. Inquirió la dama.

\- Supongo que escapando.. quiero decir, practicando tácticas de camuflaje-. Sonrío tan encantadoramente como siempre.

\- Vaya, pues que bien que te tomaste un descanso para merendar con nosotros. Ya no paso tanto tiempo con mis bebes debido a que siempre están ocupados-. Dijo la ex Maou, aunque Yuuri pensó que el término "mis bebes" no se aplicaba a ninguno de sus hijos ya que eran bastante mayores.. incluso dos de ellos superaban el siglo de edad. - Aunque falta mi Gwendal, ¿Estará muy ocupado?-. Comentó

\- No se preocupe Cherri-sama, tengo la sospecha que se nos unirá en cualquier momento, después de todo aquí están sus "presas"-. Dijo Anishina con una sonrisa en sus labios. Y no estaba para nada equivocada, en un par de segundos apareció corriendo Gwendal, agitado y furibundo clavo su mirada en sus dos hermanos que pegaron un saltito en sus asientos y se acercaron más a las mujeres que tenían a su lado. Conrad a su madre y Wolfram a Anishina.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?-. Se preguntaba la rubia. El ambiente era tenso, Gwendal parecía un lobo en la posición de ataque antes de saltar sobre un par de conejos que se convertirían en su cena. – ¡Aaahh! ¡Están jugando al "corre que te alcanzo"! ¡Que lindos! Hace tanto que no los veía jugar juntos-. Cecile aplaudía feliz y emocionada daba saltitos en su silla. – Pero bueno, dejen eso por ahora, Gwendal toma asiento y merendemos, ya continuaran juagando después-.

El hijo mayor obedeció y se sentó, aunque no quitaba la vista de Conrad y Wolfram. No iba a atreverse a hacer nada frente a su madre y le tenía bastante miedo a Anishina para arriesgarse con ella. Seguramente le saldría con algo como: "Dejaré que te llevas a Wolfram si pruebas mi nuevo invento" y de momento no le apetecía arriesgar su vida.

Los tres hermanos no probaron bocado, dieron algunos sorbitos a su té pero la adrenalina no les dejaba tener hambre ni antojo de nada. Estaban a la defensiva, con los cinco sentidos en alerta y seguramente planeando estrategias que se adelantarán a las del adversario.

Cecile se levantó cuando terminó, estuvo contestando a Greta todas sus preguntas del "corre que te alcanzo" que jugaban los hermanos cuando eran pequeños. Al parecer contagio su visión a la pequeña y ella no se preocupó más por lo que podía pasarles a Conrad y a Wolfram si Gwendal los atrapaba.

Conrad se levantó al mismo tiempo que su madre, ella reacciono un tanto sorprendida.

\- Madre, creo que no pasamos mucho tiempo juntos. Deberíamos hablar ahora que tenemos tiempo. Cuéntame de tus viajes-. Le dijo el castaño ofreciéndole el brazo como todo un caballero. La mujer se agarró de su brazo y caminaron juntos mientras ella hablaba de manera alegre con Greta tomada de su otra mano.

\- Vaya que listo, parece que se te escapó Gwendal-. Se burló Anishina.

\- Aún me queda uno para vengarme-. Sus penetrantes ojos se posaron sobre Wolfram que se sujetó del brazo de Anishina. – Pero este rato me ha servido para pensar. Voy a atrapar primero a Conrad, lo haré sufrir y el seguramente aceptará el castigo de los dos para sí mismo, tú te libraras mientras contemplas como tu adorado hermano siente la fuerza de mi enojo. ¿Qué te parece eso Wolfram? Sabes que entre más tiempo pase, pensaré en más cosas que hacerle, en más formas de humillarlo-. Se levantó de su silla y se colocó tras el rubio, acercó sus labios a su oído pero aun así los demás fueron capaces de escuchar lo que decía. – Sin embargo hoy me siento generoso, soy un hermano benevolente y solo a ti te haré esta oferta: Ven conmigo ahora y acepta el castigo que tengo para ti, solo el tuyo, el castigo de Conrad quedará perdonado y él no se verá afectado-. Su voz sonaba fría, calculadora.

\- N.. no.. quiero-. Wolfram temblaba de arriba abajo, sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse y sentía un nudo en la garganta.

\- Ya veo, así que solo sigues siendo un niño mimado y egoísta-. Gwendal se incorporó. – Considérate a salvo, Conrad es mi objetivo y será el quien reciba el castigo de ambos-. Se dio la media vuelta y se fue dejando a Wolfram abatido y lleno de confusión y culpa.

\- ¿Wolfram…?-. Yuuri acercó su mano al rostro de su prometido para quitarle el cabello de los ojos y poder ver su rostro completo. Pero este no lo permitió, se levantó de repente y salió corriendo, Yuuri lo siguió inmediatamente.

\- Estarás contento, disfrutarás "el castigo" de Conrad por más tiempo del acostumbrado-. Le dijo la pelirroja a Yozak que era la única persona que aún permanecía con ella en la mesa.

\- Pues, no me quejo. Después de todo ha pasado mucho tiempo y creo que esta vez será mucho más divertido-.

En la habitación que compartía con Yuuri, Wolfram lloraba desconsoladamente tumbado en la cama con la cara completamente contra las almohadas.

\- ¿Wolfram..?-. El pelinegro se acercó despacio, se sentó en la cama y le acarició la espalda para reconfortarlo.

\- ¡Soy el peor hermano del mundo! Debí aceptar el castigo como un hombre. Pero tengo miedo-. El rubio dejo ver su cara, sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda estaban llenos de lágrimas, lágrimas que el maou no soportaba ver.

\- ¡No digas eso! Gwendal es el hermano malvado por hacerlos sufrir así, él debe de cuidar de ustedes como hermano mayor y solo te hace llorar. Ahora mismo voy a ordenarle que se detenga-.

\- No, eso… él no es malo, no es un mal hermano, solo está enojado-. Wolfram se sentó sobre la cama y se acercó a Yuuri. – Yo hubiera aceptado el castigo si tú no estuvieras aquí. No quería que me vieras humillado de esa manera por eso no pude aceptarlo. – Agachó su mirada.

\- Yo jamás dejaría de pensar lo mejor de ti, creo que eres la persona más valiente que he conocido en mi vida-. Yuuri sonrió buscando que el otro también lo hiciera y funcionó. – Mañana hablaremos con Gwendal, y trataré de que se tranquilice. Ya verás que todo estará bien-.

\- ¿Por qué no vamos ahora?-. Preguntó ingenuamente Wolfram.

\- Etto… Estoy cansado-. Yuuri se metió bajo las cobijas e hizo el ademán de dormirse.

\- ¿Tú también tienes miedo verdad?-. Lo interrogó de forma suspicaz.

\- El miedo es muy normal, es un instinto de supervivencia-. Le dijo Yuuri algo nervioso.

\- ¿Qué se puede esperar de un enclenque?-. Se rio Wolfram.

\- ¡No me digas así! Además tú eras el que estaba llorando hace un momento-.

\- ¡Soy sensible, no debilucho como tú!-.

Siguieron peleando por largo rato que ni se dieron cuenta cuando anocheció. Fue Greta en su pijama quien les dijo que era hora de dormir y así lo hicieron, ambos coincidieron en que debían guardar energía para el pesado día que les esperaba mañana.

La mañana llegó y Wolfram se sentía más cansado que cuando se acostó. Había tenido muchas pesadillas y no había dormido bien imaginando el castigo que por su culpa iba a recibir Conrad, tarde o temprano Gwendal lo atraparía y sería el fin. Por eso había decidido hablar con su aniue, le pediría el castigo de los dos a cambio de que fuera en privado, para que Yuuri no pudiera verlo.

Los tres se vistieron y salieron de la alcoba con rumbo al comedor donde desayunarían antes de hablar con el comandante de los ejércitos de Shin Makoku. Iban un poco adormilados cuando un alboroto los despertó por completo. Todos corrían hacia las ventanas para ver lo que sucedía en el jardín frontal.

\- ¡Lo atrapó! Finalmente lo atrapó-. Gritó una de las doncellas.

\- Qué mal, pensé que le tomaría más tiempo-. Günther estaba en un lugar privilegiado en la ventana más grande y más cercana a la situación de afuera, por lo que los tres se acercaron hasta él y contemplaron que era verdad, Gwendal había atrapado a Conrad y ahora mismo lo tenía contra el suelo, estaba sentado sobre su espalda y ejerciendo una llave en su brazo que le impedía moverse sin sentir dolor.

\- ¡Di que me quieres!-. Gritaba Gwendal.

\- ¡Nunca!-. Replicaba un orgulloso Conrad.

\- ¡Di que soy el mejor hermano, el más guapo, el más inteligente y que me quieres!-.

\- ¡Noooooo!-. Conrad cerraba los ojos cuando Gwendal aplicaba más presión sobre su brazo.

\- ¡Dilo!-. Casi podía sentir el brazo de Conrad romperse bajo su agarre y estuvo a punto de soltarlo si no conseguía nada.

\- Está bien, está bien. Eres el mejor hermano, el más guapo, el más inteligente y te quiero… y te querré siempre…-. Agregó esto último en voz más baja. Esto le sirvió para que su hermano mayor lo soltará pero aún no lo dejo levantarse, era claro que ahora seguía "el castigo".

\- No ha mejorado para nada su marca-. Günther vio su reloj cuando todos empezaban a retirarse a sus obligaciones mientras cuchicheaban entre sí. Al parecer el espectáculo había terminado.

\- ¿Su marca?-. Preguntaron Greta y Yuuri al mismo tiempo.

\- Si, el tiempo máximo que Conrad ha logrado escapar de su hermano han sido 24 horas. Siempre consigue atraparlo-.

\- Espera, ¿Esto ya ha sucedido antes?-.

\- Hace ya un par de años que no lo hacían enojar verdad Wolfram-. Respondió el consejero real.

\- Si, hace dos años que no sucedía, pero antes era mucho más frecuente… creí que era porque ya habíamos madurado. Aunque ahora que lo pienso esta vez fue solo un accidente-.

\- Eso quiere decir que alguna vez ¿lo han hecho enojar a propósito?-. Yuuri estaba cada vez más confundido.

\- Si, bueno, Conrad la mayoría de las veces. Yo solo lo ayudaba a hacerle alguna broma o cosas así-. Contesto el rubio, pero Yuuri era incapaz de imaginar a Conrad haciéndole bromas pesadas a su hermano mayor.

\- Bueno, hablaremos de eso después, ahora es tiempo de ir con los demás a desayunar y ver qué tal le va a Conrad con su castigo-. Los apuró Günther.

\- ¿Será un castigo muy malo?-. Greta estaba asustada y sus ojitos medio llorosos por lo que Yuuri la abrazó.

\- Bueno, eso depende de con que perspectiva lo tomes-. Intentó tranquilizarla el de cabello largo pero no lo logró del todo.

Llegaron al comedor y todos estaban allí con excepción de los hermanos de Wolfram, se sentaron y empezaron a comer, tanto Yuuri como su hija estaban extrañados de la calma con la que todos actuaban mientras que, con seguridad, Conrad estaría sufriendo en algún lugar del castillo.

\- Lamentamos la demora, tuvimos que subir a ponernos presentables para el desayuno-. Se escuchó la voz de Gwendal, quien tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, algo completamente extraño en él. Yuuri pensó que se veía bien así, su aura era bastante menos amenazante y hasta podría decir que simpática y agradable y pronto descubrió la razón de su buen humor matutino. Detrás de Gwendal caminaba Conrad o alguien muy parecido a Conrad vestido con su habitual uniforme pero con orejas de oso de peluche, colita esponjosa y unas botitas y garras también bastante monas.

\- Jajajajajajajaja-. Las risas no se hicieron esperar, a Yuuri le dolía el estómago de tanto reír y Greta pensó que Conrad lucia bastante lindo.

\- Le queda bien capitán, es bastante de su estilo-. Se burló Yozak. El castaño solo suspiró y se sentó al lado de su amigo, quien alargó su brazo para tocar las suaves orejas de peluche. – Cuando los muchachos del escuadrón te vean se van a… alegrar…. Mucho-. Hablaba entrecortadamente ya que no podía reprimir la risa.

\- Eso será mañana, hoy Conrad será mi "asistente"-. Aclaró Gwendal orgulloso al revelar sus futuros planes.

Después de la impresión inicial todo volvió a la normalidad. Todos seguían su rutina habitual excepto Yozak, que ahora acompañaba a Yuuri todo el tiempo, tal cual solía hacerlo Conrad. Y Wolfram que aún estaba demasiado triste y preocupado por su hermano para concentrarse en otra cosa.

Continuara...

Nota: Esto es algo que se me ocurrió en un rato de ocio, después de pelear con mi hermano jaja.. espero que se diviertan leyéndolo y dejen comentarios y sugerencias porfiiiss! :3


	2. Recuerdos Parte I

**Capítulo 2. Recuerdos Parte I**

\- Wolfram, Wolfram… ¡Wolfram!-. Gritó el Maou a su prometido para hacerlo volver en sí, el rubio estaba sentado cerca de donde Yuuri entrenaba su técnica con la espada junto a Yozak.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?-. El chico de ojos verdes parecía estarlos mirando, pero en realidad su mirada era introspectiva, estaba completamente inmerso en sus pensamientos y no notaba nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

\- Te pregunté que si viste ese movimiento, fue genial, esquivé el ataque y arremetí con fuerza, Yozak respondió por muy poco-.

\- Ah, que bien-. Respondió Wolfram sin ninguna emoción, algo muy raro en él pues con regularidad era testigo de los entrenamientos de Yuuri donde lo criticaba y lo corregía continuamente, aunque también solía animarlo bastante cuando lo veía realizar algún buen movimiento.

\- Por lo que veo su excelencia aún sigue preocupado por su hermano-. Yozak decidió que era bueno tomar un descanso por lo que Yuuri y él se sentaron cerca de Wolfram.

\- Wolfram, es solo un disfraz, no deberías preocuparte tanto -. Pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros del rubio para reconfortarlo.

\- El disfraz es solo el principio, no es todo el castigo-. Ocultó su rostro entre sus rodillas completamente abatido. – Debí haber aceptado su propuesta, cuando Conrad se entere que fui un cobarde va a odiarme-.

\- Vamos no digas eso, Conrad no es del tipo de persona que llegaría a odiar a alguien y mucho menos a ti, después de todo eres su hermano pequeño-. Le acarició la espalda para tratar de hacerlo sentir mejor pues Wolfram empezaba a emitir pequeños sollozos. Yuuri se dio cuenta de pronto que quizá lo que le preocupaba a Wolfram no era el que Conrad estuviera pasando un mal rato, sino que se enojara de alguna forma con él. Gwendal había sido muy listo. Al proponerle a Wolfram un trato, dejó en sus manos el castigo de Conrad y con esto ya sea que aceptará o no el castigo sabía que lo haría sufrir, el rubio en estos momentos sentía que había traicionado a su hermano y esa era su propia tortura.

\- Tal vez le haga bien hablar con su hermano directamente excelencia. Es más creo que deberíamos ir ahora mismo y así podrá estar tranquilo el resto del día-. Sugirió Yozak, propuesta que fue bien recibida por los otros dos y emprendieron el camino hacia la oficina principal del castillo que regularmente era ocupada por Gwendal.

Al llegar un nervioso Wolfram dio unos golpecitos en la puerta y espero a que una voz en el interior le indicara que podía pasar.

\- Adelante-. Era la inconfundible voz de Gwendal Von Voltaire, el rubio entonces abrió la puerta y dio unos pasos hacia adentro permitiendo que los otros dos pasaran después que él.

\- Aniue-. Wolfram se dirigió como siempre de manera formal hacia su hermano mayor, el cual para sorpresa de los recién llegados no estaba ocupando su lugar de siempre detrás del escritorio, sino se encontraba cómodamente en un asiento cercano a la ventana con los pies sobre un taburete y leía el periódico de forma despreocupada. – Quería hablar con Conrad un momento-. De reojo echo un vistazo hacia su otro hermano, quien era el que ahora ocupaba el lugar en el escritorio y tenía ante sí una enorme pila de documentos y a unas cuantas personas a su alrededor entregándole aún más cosas para firmar y estampar con el sello de aprobación o rechazo, eso sí, sin dejar de vestir sus accesorios que lo hacían verse como un adorable osito castaño.

\- Está trabajando, no puede hablar por ahora-. Gwendal dio vuelta a la página sin siquiera levantar la mirada.

\- Solo serán unos minutos-. Replicó el rubio.

\- No tiene tiempo para perderlo en tonterías, ve a jugar a otro lado Wolfram-. El hermano mayor por fin despegó los ojos de su lectura y se topó con los ojos verdes del menor que empezaba a enojarse de ser tratado como un niño.

\- Vamos Gwendal, no lo trates así, talvez Wolfram solo quiera ayudarme con tanto trabajo. Después de todo dijiste que sería tu asistente pero soy yo quien está haciendo todos tus deberes-. Indicó Conrad.

\- Tuvo la oportunidad de ayudarte y no la quiso tomar, así que es mejor que disfrute su tiempo libre y tú al trabajo, después de todo dijiste que era "bastante fácil solo firmar papeles"-.

\- Bueno sigo diciendo lo mismo, es bastante fácil, pero es demasiado aburrido. Además qué clase de peticiones son estas: "Autorización para compra y distribución de pastelillos para las fuerzas armadas de Shin Makoku"-. Conrad estaba leyendo el título de uno de los documentos que acababa de firmar y aprobar.

\- Rechazaste esa petición ¿cierto?-. Gwendal se levantó de su lugar y tomó el documento de las manos de Conrad para revisarlo.

\- Por supuesto que no, ¿Quién no querría comer pastelillos?-.

\- Conrad, esta es una autorización para un año de provisiones. No puedes darle pastelillos tres veces al día a los soldados que no están en guerra, en primera porque se excede del presupuesto y en segunda porque el contenido calórico excede demasiado del límite que está permitido-.

\- Y qué si se ponen un poco gorditos, serán felices comiendo pastelillos… ¡Oye!-. El castaño se frotó la cabeza justo en el lugar donde Gwendal le dio un golpe.

\- No es que se pongan gordos, es que tendrás a un montón de soldados con un metabolismo lento y no estarán para nada alertas, recuerda que aunque no estemos en guerra debemos estar siempre listos para cualquier eventualidad incluso un desastre natural podría requerir que enviemos tropas para ayudar a la población civil y además son demasiado caros, si te excedes en el presupuesto tendrás que recortar gastos en otras áreas importantes como medicamentos o infraestructura-. Gwendal podría seguir hablando y dando mucho más razones para apoyar su decisión pero fue interrumpido por Conrad que le quitó el papel de las manos para poner el sello de rechazado.

\- ¡Bien! No hay pastelitos para el ejército ¿Contento?-.

\- No estoy contento si no entiendes el porqué de las cosas-. Gwendal se cruzó de brazos en un gesto serio.

\- Gwendal no me pidas demasiado, para ti es sencillo pero yo prefiero estar al frente de mi escuadrón comiendo pastelillos-. Conrad dio un largo suspiro añorando los días de batalla. – Auch, auch, auch-. Se quejó el castaño mientras su hermano le pellizcaba la mejilla.

Toda la situación el resultaba bastante graciosa a Yuuri por lo que no pudo reprimir una risita.

\- Qué bueno que su majestad se ría, tal vez la próxima semana también debería tenerlo aquí trabajando y aprendiendo todo sobre la administración del país al que gobierna-. El mayor de los hermanos fijo ahora su atención en el Maou.

\- ¿Qué? Ah, pues verás Gwendal, hago lo que puedo, es difícil para un estudiante de secundaria como yo entender cosas tan complicadas-. El chico rio nuevamente, pero esta vez de nervios.

\- Esa excusa se acabará tarde o temprano, el único motivo por el cual no estás aquí todos los días, todo el día es porque Günther piensa que es importante que primero conozcas toda la historia y costumbres del país antes de meterte de lleno en asuntos oficiales-. Sentenció Gwendal con frialdad.

Yuuri suspiró decepcionado, ya empezaba a comprender el castigo de Conrad y es que el mismo no soportaba demasiado tiempo estar metido entre tantos documentos y tantos trámites, más cuando le recalcaban una y otra vez que cada decisión era importante y afectaría la vida de miles de personas de una o de otra forma.

\- Relájate Gwendal, Yuuri aún es muy joven-. Conrad sonreía encantadoramente como siempre.

\- Sí, eso dices siempre, pero no hay que olvidar que es el Maou-.

\- Y como Maou confío plenamente en todos ustedes por lo que no hay prisa en tener que aprender todo esto, bueno, como están muy ocupados creo que volveremos luego-. Yuuri se disponía a escapar antes de que Gwendal decidiera que debía participar más activamente en todas esas tediosas tareas. Empujó a Wolfram afuera pero este se liberó y se acercó hasta el escritorio.

\- Conrad, ¿Estás bien?-. Lo miro de forma aprensiva, completamente preocupado.

\- ¿Eh? Pues sí, estoy bien-. A Conrad le tomó un tanto por sorpresa la pregunta, pero también la preocupación que veía en el rostro de su hermano menor.

\- Y mañana estará mucho mejor, iremos a una misión de reconocimiento en la frontera norte del país, hay rumores de que pueden ocurrir algunos disturbios, por lo que iremos a investigar y Conrad irá justo al frente de las tropas con esa pinta tan encantadora, ¿No es genial Wolfram? Estoy seguro que la reputación y los logros obtenidos con tanto esfuerzo por Conrad en todos estos años de servicio no se verán opacados por acudir con un disfraz. Después de todo recuerda que al principio el ejército no confiaba en el por ser mitad humano, no pensaban que alguien así fuera capaz de tomarse en serio las batallas, pero de seguro ahora se tomarán sus órdenes con mucha seriedad-. Gwendal puso su mano en el hombro de Wolfram y cuando este lo miró vio su sonrisa cínica en el rostro.

\- No le hagas caso Wolfram, de verdad no pasa nada, cualquier cosa que suceda ya lo arreglaré-. El castaño sonreía tratando de tranquilizar al rubio, pues sabía bien que era lo que se proponía su hermano mayor.

\- Conrad…-. El pequeño mazoku se sintió conmovido.

\- Se acabó la conversación, aún tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, así que fuera-. Gwendal les señaló la puerta y los apuró a que salieran.

Los tres salieron entonces de la oficina y caminaban por el pasillo sin rumbo definido.

\- Wolfram, ¿aún sigues preocupado? Te noto triste-. Le preguntó Yuuri a su prometido.

\- Conrad no quiere que me preocupe, pero presentarse con ese ridículo disfraz ante los soldados puede mermar su credibilidad y dañar la reputación que tanto trabajo le ha costado forjar-.

Yuuri entonces volteo a ver a Yozak, después de todo no comprendía bien lo que era ser parte de un ejército y las emociones que puede experimentar un soldado. Por lo que esperaba una opinión más objetiva de alguien que si estuviera inmerso en esas experiencias.

\- No se puede saber con certeza que va a pasar, es cierto que como soldado esperas que el líder que te guíe a la batalla sea alguien de aspecto y proceder coherente y de confianza, después de todo arriesgarás la vida bajo sus órdenes. Pero también hay que tomar en cuenta que Conrad es ya conocido por su valor, su inteligencia y por ser un gran estratega. Así que mañana habrá quienes se tomen todo a broma y le resten importancia a la forma en que irá vestido, y también habrá quienes se lleguen a decepcionar de alguna manera e incluso puedan dejar de confiar en la capacidad de su capitán-.

Wolfram se paró en seco, las palabras de Yozak confirmaban justo lo que él ya sabía. – Si me disculpan, olvidé hacer algo-. El chico se dio la media vuelta y se alejó.

\- ¡Wolfram espera!-. Yuuri quiso ir tras el rubio pero Yozak lo detuvo.

\- Está bien majestad, déjelo ir, tiene asuntos que resolver o nunca podrá estar tranquilo-. El mazoku le sonrió para trasmitirle confianza.

Habían pasado varias horas, Yuuri jugaba un rato con Greta en el jardín mientras Yozak los observaba de cerca.

\- ¿Qué tal tu trabajo ahora? Pensé que eras un "hombre de acción" y se ve que estas disfrutando bastante haciendo de "niñero" según tú-.

\- Capitán-. Yozak se sorprendió con la repentina llegada de Conrad, lo imaginaba aún inmerso en las interminables tareas administrativas.

\- ¡Conrad!-. Tanto Greta como Yuuri se acercaron a recibir con gusto al recién llegado.

\- ¿Cómo conseguiste escapar? No creo que hayas terminado todo el trabajo. ¿Acaso el comandante se está suavizando? -. Preguntó Yozak.

\- Me dio el resto del día libre, sospecho que Wolfram tiene algo que ver con eso pues regresó a buscar a Gwendal, salieron un rato y cuando regresó, me dejo ir. Pero sospecho que aún no estoy del todo libre ya que me prohibió tajantemente que me quitará esto-. Se tocó las orejas de peluche que aún llevaba puestas en la cabeza.

\- Están lindas-. Greta también toco las orejas cuando Conrad se sentó junto a Yozak en las escaleras del palacio que daban al jardín.

\- ¿Verdad que si?-. Conrad la abrazó y restregó su mejilla contra la de Greta de forma cariñosa. – Me veo muy mono así, no tanto como tú, pero estoy cerca-.

\- Wolfram estaba verdaderamente preocupado por ti, pero tu pareces muy feliz Conrad-. Yuuri se sentía un tanto triste porque pensaba que su prometido había estado sufriendo en vano.

\- Sí, eso imaginé-. El castaño sonrió. – Es que Wolfram se preocupa por todo, además es demasiado orgulloso para disfrutar una broma así. Yo por el contrario me estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo-.

\- ¿En serio? ¿No te estresaba estar con el Sr. Seriedad Gwendal?-. Inquirió Yuuri lo que provocó una carcajada en Conrad.

\- El Sr. Seriedad, es un buen apodo-. Confirmó Conrad. - Pero no, en realidad disfruto bastante pasar tiempo con mi hermano, ya que pocas veces podemos hacerlo debido a que ambos tenemos responsabilidades que nos lo impiden-.

\- ¿Aun cuando tengas que llevar un disfraz de oso?-. Preguntó Greta.

\- Por supuesto, aun cuando tenga que llevar un disfraz de oso-. Dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡Vaya! Y todo este tiempo Wolfram tenía miedo de que te enojaras con él o incluso que llegaras a odiarlo porque Gwendal le ofreció recibir el castigo en tu lugar y el no aceptó. Por supuesto que le dije que tú eras incapaz de odiarlo, ya que él es tu hermano pequeño-. Dijo Yuuri.

Tanto Conrad como Yozak se miraron el uno al otro, parecían saber algo que los otros dos ignoraban.

\- Tu serías incapaz de odiarlo ¿Cierto?-. Yuuri empezaba a dudar de su afirmación cuando noto la mirada entre Conrad y su amigo.

\- ¡Por supuesto!-. Confirmó el mayor pero luego de un pequeño silencio agregó. – Ahora, ahora sería incapaz de odiarlo, de eso estoy seguro-.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con "ahora"?-. El Maou no se podía creer que alguien con la nobleza de Conrad fuera capaz de insinuar que podía odiar a su hermano menor.

\- Bueno, somos hermanos, tenemos nuestras diferencias de vez en cuando-. Aclaró

\- ¡Ah! Entonces no lo odiabas, solo llegaste a estar enojado con él-.

\- No, yo en verdad lo odiaba-. Conrad dijo esto para sorpresa de Yuuri y Greta.

\- ¿Pero ustedes son hermanos, no deberían quererse siempre?-. Preguntó la niña.

\- Sí, nos queremos mucho. La verdad eso de odiarlo pasó hace muchísimos años, ni Greta ni Yuuri habían nacido aún y tal vez Wolfram ni siquiera lo recuerde-. Intentó explicarse Conrad, pero era evidente que tanto Yuuri como Greta no estaban entendiendo del todo.

\- Deberías contarles o no te dejarán de preguntar-. Sugirió Yozak. – Además adoro esos recuerdos donde actuabas como niño berrinchudo-.

\- ¿Sí? Últimamente estas sintiendo más fascinación por mi persona de la que usualmente acostumbras-. Señalo Conrad a su compañero.

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? Estoy aburrido y tu estas siendo más adorable de lo habitual-.

\- ¿Qué es lo que debes contarnos Conrad?-. Interrumpió Yuuri antes de que esos dos se desviaran del tema a una conversación que le estaba resultando un poco incomoda.

\- Pues verán, como ya saben, cuando yo era pequeño mi madre era la Maou de Shin Makoku y en esa época estaba verdaderamente ocupada todo el tiempo, mi padre era un guerrero humano valiente y un excelente soldado, pero viajaba todo el tiempo y además creo que prefería el frente de batalla a una vida hogareña. La única persona con la que verdaderamente estaba todo el tiempo era mi hermano Gwendal, en ese entonces los dos éramos niños y jugábamos todo el día. Claro que cuando algo pasaba y me asustaba o me metía en problemas el siempre salía en mi defensa cumpliendo a la perfección su papel de hermano mayor. Yo lo admiraba muchísimo y él era mi mundo completamente, no necesitaba amigos o familia fuera de él. Verdaderamente pensaba que estaríamos juntos siempre-.

\- Qué lindo-. Dijo Greta que estaba muy atenta a lo que platicaba Conrad.

\- Sí para mi era completamente perfecto. Pero entonces mis padres se separaron y mi madre volvió a casarse. Un par de años después nació Wolfram. Sobra decir que el pequeño príncipe mimado era todo ternura, con su debilidad por las cosas monas Gwendal lo adoró desde el mismo instante en que mi madre nos lo mostró a las pocas horas de haber nacido-. Conrad hizo una pausa para inhalar y exhalar aire profundamente.

\- ¿Qué paso después?-. Yuuri lo apuraba a continuar.

\- Bueno, entonces Gwendal empezó a mimarlo, muchísimo más cuando el padre de Wolfram falleció. Habíamos pasado de correr y hacer travesuras por todo el castillo a estar siempre en la habitación de un bebé y verlo hacer tonterías: su primer puchero, su primera palabra, sus primeros pasos, su risa, sus gestos. Eso en verdad me aburría y además me sentía celoso porque la pequeña cosa rubia estaba acaparando toda la atención de MI hermano-. El castaño carraspeó un poco su garganta al admitir que había estado celoso alguna vez.

\- ¿Y nunca le dijiste a Gwendal como te sentías?-. Preguntó la pequeña.

\- Por supuesto que sí, pero él solo me decía que era nuestro hermano y que teníamos que jugar con él también-. Conrad hizo un gesto, como si recordara algo que le resultara tedioso. – Claro que jugar con un bebé para mí no era nada divertido, ni algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado. Aunque Gwendal me explicaba que también yo había sido un bebé pequeño y él había tenido que jugar conmigo de diferentes maneras conforme iba creciendo-.

\- Pero Wolfram era solo un bebé, ¿cómo pudiste odiarlo?-.

\- Eso pasó un poco después, cuando Gwendal tuvo la edad suficiente para ingresar a la academia militar lo hizo y nos dejó solos a Wolfram y a mí-. El chico miró hacia el cielo, tratando de evocar esos recuerdos que ahora le parecían tan lejanos. – Pasaba todo el año en la academia y solo venía en vacaciones. Yo esperaba ansioso esos días cada año, impaciente por volver a estar con mi hermano, jugar y platicar con él, pero cada vez él estaba más distante, las cosas que nos gustaban cada vez eran más diferentes y yo sentía que él se había olvidado completamente de mí. Entonces culpé a Wolfram, porque él había sido el inicio de todo, él que se convirtió en su hermano pequeño dejándome a mí a un lado-. Un sonido proveniente del estómago de Conrad lo hizo interrumpir el relato-. Y luego me di cuenta que también quería a la pequeña cosa rubia y no lo odié más y colorín colorado este cuento se ha acabado-. Concluyó el castaño.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Esa no es forma de terminar la historia!-. Greta y Yuuri se quejaron ante el abrupto final.

\- Lo siento, ya me cansé de contar y verdaderamente muero de hambre. Gwendal no me dejó comer nada mientras trabajaba porque según él eso no es nada profesional-.

\- ¡Pero no puedes terminar ahí! ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo fue que arreglaste la situación con Wolfram? y ¿Qué pasó con Gwendal? ¿Por qué estaba tan distante?-. Yuuri y Greta acosaban al hombre para que les contara más.

\- Escuchen, de verdad tengo hambre y además estoy cansado de estar contando todo, que les parece si comemos algo y luego buscamos un recordator y pueden verlo ustedes mismos-.

\- Un ¿recordator?-. Yuuri no estaba seguro de haber escuchado correctamente.

\- Ah hablas de ese aparato que permite ver los recuerdos de los demás, nunca he visto uno funcionando-. Comentó Greta.

\- ¿Existe algo así?-. Yuuri no se lo creía del todo. Aunque había visto cosas bastante extrañas en Shin Makoku aún seguía sorprendiéndose.

\- Si, ¿Ustedes también lo tienen no? Creo que vi uno cuando fuimos a tu casa, aunque no supe quien estaba haciendo funcionar el aparato. Lo tenían en la sala de tu casa Yuuri, ¿no lo recuerdas?-. Preguntó Conrad

\- Creo que estás hablando del televisor, y eso no muestra los recuerdos de las personas, bueno, tal vez sí, pero no hechos del pasado que están en la memoria de alguien sino películas y cosas grabadas con cámaras-.

\- ¿Qué son las películas? ¿Qué cosa es una cámara? ¿Qué es el televisor?-. Los tres mazoku interrogaron a Yuuri al mismo tiempo, así que se dio por vencido con las explicaciones.

\- Olvídenlo, mejor díganme cómo funciona ese recordator del que hablan-.

\- Es un aparato que tiene una pantalla y un dispositivo que hay que poner en la frente de la persona quien tendrá que evocar el recuerdo que le interesa y entonces las imágenes podrán ser vistas en la pantalla-. Explicó Yozak.

\- ¿De verdad? ¡Qué genial!-. Yuuri no podía esperar a ver algo así, podría conocer a Wolfram siendo pequeño y podría decirle de cosas justo como el rubio le decía a él cuando vio por primera vez una fotografía de Yuuri pequeño vestido de niña. – ¡Vamos deprisa a comer! Es más hay que ir pidiendo que busquen ese recordatel-.

\- Yuuri, ¡es recordator!-. Se rio la pequeña de su padre adoptivo al escuchar su mala pronunciación.

\- ¡Lo que sea! ¡Hay que buscarlo ya!-. Yuuri los apresuró a todos parecía muy emocionado.

\- Bien, ya vamos, ya vamos-. Dijo Conrad mientras todos se ponían camino a buscar comida y después por el tan ansiado recordator.

Continuara…

No olviden dejar su comentario, todos son recibidos con mucha alegría!


End file.
